Artificial Intellegence: Fifty Words
by fleeting.ideas
Summary: Alex and Izzie, a labored tale full of woe and somehow joy. Fifty sentences drabbles showing the beauty of a relationship between Dr. Model and Dr. Evil Spawn. [AlexIzzieLexzieAlizetc] Rated for language, a few references.


Author's Note: Okay, me ignoring work at midnight, watching movies on YouTube for Alex/Izzie, ranting about it to friends (who happen to not watch GA), and reading other drabbles would only result in this. Despite the fact that I started when I should be asleep. Oh and I say several times that it's his third chance, but I figure it's like, closer to ten. Not that should matter though, heh, don't let it stop you Alex!

Summary: AlexIzzie sentence drabbles. Their pairing abbreviation may be AI, but it certainly isn't artificial intelligence. It's quite real, and in fifty words I can demonstrate this. Okay, that summary is nothing like how I normally write :) Also this is semi-cheating. Because a few of them are two or three sentences, not a big deal, just not as pure as I usually make them.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just adore from afar. Like a stalker. Also words, if you don't recognize them, are the Gamma set from wr1sentence at livejournal.

**#o1 - Alone**

It was always worse when she was alone, he was long used to it, with George off—married and struggling, Meredith… God knows where, she had only herself, her thoughts, and several pounds of flour.

**#o2 – Believe**

He had learned from a rough childhood not to dream, not to keep faith and hope, despite himself (but maybe the right idea) he did dream, he thought he could have a chance with her.

**#o3 – Bleed**

Just because he had worked on "the squad" for so long, very used to _women problems_, did not mean he liked going out and buying tampons for his girlfriend—at least he didn't complain about it.

**#o4 – Book**

Once, she found a journal, and completely bewildered she asked him what was in it, poetry, he said, full of love and sunshine and flowers and birds, needless to say she didn't believe him, but it did tempt her to set her alarm a few minutes early, just in case.

**#o5 – Bury**

Alex knew, deep down, that the body was gone, physically, buried in the ground. But _his_ memory, _his_ effect was buried in both of the couple's minds, and Alex knew he wasn't, nor ever, leaving; _that_ ghost would always be with them.

**#o6 – Change**

She never noticed; Meredith did, Cristina did, George, "McDreamy", Dr. Montgomery, _they_ all knew: how he was a new person, for her.

**#o7 – Chase**

Her friends tried to say it was just because of his love for the game that he pursued her, that he never would love her and just leave a broken hearted girl down the line. Of course, this was long before they knew that he had _already_ caught her (and was still around she might add).

**#o8 – Close**

He was very quiet, kept to himself, but something about her… something just made him say so damn much.

**#o9 – Cold**

Yeah, it _was_ cliché, but when he took off his jacket to put on her shoulders, well, it just worked, damn it.

**#10 – Dawn**

He wasn't the type to be there in the morning, but on the third morning—in a row—that he was, they both realized that he wanted to be there, for her.

**#11 – Days**

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and soon they faced the end of the internship, the beginning of change, they wondered where they, where everyone would end up, deep down knowing it probably wasn't where they wanted to be.

**#12 – Deep**

"Shit, Izzie, I lo-- I, mean, I, uh, erg, care deeply for you…" with a big and cheesy cover up smile that wasn't completely followed to his eyes.

**#13 – Demand**

She made a lot of crazy requests, most to test and push him, see how much she was worth to him, it was horrible she knew but she also knew that there was a big part of that was very insecure and that _needed_ to know his limits (which she had yet to find).

**#14 – Distance**

When Denny died, everyone refused to penetrate the force field around her and the now corpse, everyone except Alex, Cristina spoke first—but Alex, he's the one who saved her.

**#15 – Domination**

The first couple times around, it was sex. Sex was the big thing of the relationship, no, sex was the relationship, but when they had tried being friends (with_out_ benefits) first, like, real and true friends, that's when love took over for round three.

**#16 – Easy**

"I suppose you want some bull about how _easy_ it's been for us; well you sure won't get it from me, we've fought damn hard from here to hell to make this work and we're gonna keep fighting. "

**#17 – Embrace**

Long before they were "together" he hugged her after an especially bad day (a hard case, fight with George, strong remnants of Denny), it was chaste and pure and plain old sweet, it didn't make it all go away, but it did help.

**#18 – Empty**

After he moved in he was grateful (for the free roof over his head and for the time he spent with her), don't get him wrong, but it was down right strange how the butter always seemed gone in the morning and Izzie's bed always empty when he came home.

**#19 – Enough**

He said that her company, her body, was enough, all he wanted was sex, Alex Karev is not a relationship kind of guy. He was lying.

**#20 – Excuse**

He never really tried to explain why what happened with Olivia, besides, he didn't really know himself.

**#21 – Fade**

They all figured that whatever this was would go away, that the two would get over the little crush they had, Izzie and Alex, however, knew it wasn't going away and they didn't mind one bit.

**#22 – Failure**

He was horrible, he was selfish thinking only of what he wanted while Denny danced between life and death, he had slept with the nurse (hell he had _been able_ to sleep with Olivia), ignored _her_ on their first date, had the nickname "Evil Scum" deservedly, treated _her_ horrible (_"Dr. Model"_), he was a mess and _she_ deserved better.

**#23 – Fascination**

This fixation, it wasn't healthy, he should not think about her so much… it couldn't possibly be love. Right?

**#24 – Feelings**

**"**Bah, humbug!" It was oh so healthy for them both to feel this way concerning emotions, soon enough turning calloused and angry.

**#25 – Fire**

"You're burning up!" He sped out of the room searching for a thermometer, if it was like this when she was just a little under the weather…

**#26 – Flower**

He never brought flowers the next day to apologize, oh no, he brought them when she found out the bad news; jewelry came later.

**#27 – Foreign**

The first trip they took together, he was determined not to look different, he was going to blend in, she told him that it sure as hell didn't matter and the fact that they were doctors, that they had expensive and elaborate educations would set them apart enough, she had been the only one to go to med school from this God forsaken trailer park called child hood home.

**#28 – Forever**

"I can't promise you forever, but I can promise you that for as long as _I_ live, I'll be yours." He took a deep breath, afraid to meet her eyes, he continued, but not before his heart spurted another crack—that largest yet, "And I understand that maybe you can't give me all of you, that a big part of you is with Denny, and that's okay…"

**#29 – Heart**

He tried to draw a more realistic heart for her valentine, she laughed.

**#30 – High**

It was when he caught her with drugs, when she tried to drown out her pain and memories, that was the only time that he ever spoke harshly to her, told her to move the hell on; she put down the drugs.

**#31 – Human**

It was a basic, undeniable and inescapable need, other human company; they were social animals, so why did Izzie avoid Alex like she did?

**#32 – Joy**

When the little bundle had made his announcement, or rather, his announcement to his impending arrival, Alex was the real happy one, Izzie (despite this not being her first pregnancy) was scared, this time it was _real_; she had a man, a life, something worth fighting for.

**#33 – Lightning**

"It's fine, I just never had you pegged for being afraid of thunderstorms." So she stayed the night.

**#34 – One**

Somehow, he had scraped up a chance for her, just one though, and somehow it turned into two, but there was no way in hell he could get himself another one—and it killed him.

**#35 – Perfect**

It was easy enough to understand, easier to want, so why didn't he appreciate it? Why did he just want her?

**#36 – Promise**

He made a lot of promises, and she'd smile and kiss him, deep down though, deep down she knew he couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't keep them all; she wasn't keeping hers so it was pretty much okay. Pretty much.

**#37 – Race**

After they did all split up, going their separate ways, it was a silent and unspeakable race, to the altar, to the nursery, to the funeral home. It wasn't smart, but it kept them removed enough (in each couple's lane) that they didn't miss each other so much.

**#38 – Reason**

One day at Joe's, Alex put "The Reason" (_"I've found out a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start new…. And the reason is you"_) on the jukebox, it was a cowardly, pitiful, shameful way to tell her, but it sure as hell worked.

**#39 – Scarf**

When he _did_ find out where the butter went, he was shocked _"She ate all that butter? And she has _those_ thighs?"_

**#40 – Simple**

Yes, it was simple and somehow confusing as hell too, love between two people with a past.

**#41 – Sing**

She was the single soul on this Earth that he would sing in front of, even if it was just with the radio.

**#42 – Smile**

There was that quote about how you should never frown, someone may fall in love with your smile, well, it was true-- he was.

**#43 – Snow**

_She_ had wanted some things from the store, _she_ had asked him to go, _she_ forced him to go with the poor driving and weather conditions, _she _had killed him no less then that drunk bastard.

**#44 – Stay**

"No, please." She begged him, not tonight; she couldn't be alone tonight, on the anniversary, "Stay? Please?" He did, never slept, all the while thinking how horrible it was for her. And for him.

**#45 – Stone**

Then there was that quote about how you can't make a rock bleed, well, she did. She made Alex (aforementioned rock) release, express himself (bleed).

**#46 – Stumble**

He had stumbled in that first morning in Meredith's house to find her coming out of the shower. If she was embarrassed, he was petrified.

**#47 – Tears**

It had been an unexpected specialty of his, to catch her tears and prevent any more, and it definitely helped.

**#48 – Temple**

She wasn't sure which surprised her more, the fact that he had been several times, or the fact he knew that the medicine cap was located nearby.

**#49 – Wish**

She had taught herself to dream, to keep hoping and wishing, and to believe that everything would be okay, tomorrow would be better, that she could get through his death, and then her new/old relationship, they could do it. She had been doing it her entire life, and she needed it damn bad.

**#50 – World**

To each other they were the world, it started and ended with them, they loved and fought and laughed and anything else with each other, sure it had taken a long time to learn how, but at least they had, right?


End file.
